Rosemisstress
by Flawed Imagination
Summary: Zarian is a girl with a problem.The rest of her clan thinks she's useless. But someone doesn't think she's worthless. Will she ever be able to belive him?summery sucks, the story is much better LeexOC
1. Budding Rose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Zarien, the Tashima clan, and their kekkei genkai.**

_Author's note: Okay, this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh on me. I don't mind flames, as long as they contain useful information on how to improve my writing. So, please, review! I need to know. Anyways, this fic is set after the chunine exams, but everyone is a little older, around 15 or 16. So… Read and enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Budding Rose**

A shape stirred underneath the blankets heaped on the bed. A small groan escaped the head buried under the pillow. "I sooo don't want to get up yet…" The shape settled back into sleep.

Suddenly the bedroom door crashed open. "Get your lazy ass out of bed, now!" Yelled the large, red-faced man in the doorway.

"Ahg!" A young girl fell off her bed with a loud crash. "Owww…" A tousled head of black hair over tired mismatched eyes peered over the bed. "I'm up, I'm up…"

Not that it would make any difference, as the man was already gone.

-()-

Tashima Zarien sighed as she sat up, brushing her long bangs out of her face. "Stupid Dad. Why does he always do that?" Zarien muttered under her breath. She rubbed her side where she'd fallen as she looked over at her clock. 6:00 am. Zarien sighed again. She knew perfectly well why he did that.

The tall girl stood up, warming her long limbs in the faint morning sun. Waist long sable hair swished like silk against pale skin as she walked across her small room to the window. She leaned against the windowsill, peering up at the clear sky before walking to her mirror.

Zarien looked at her reflection. Staring back at her was a pale face sporting to dark green slashes on each cheek, accompanied by a pair of mismatched eyes. She had always hated those eyes.

Those two orbs had caused her so much pain and grief. One of pale green, the colour of sunlight through leaves. The other clear cerulean blue. Visible proof of her bastard heritage.

She turned away from her image, away from the sight of her hated eyes. As she dressed, Zarien mused about her Father, her real one. She had always wondered who he was. When she was younger she had asked, but her Mother would never say. All she knew was that her green eye came from him.

"Not that it matters anyways, I suppose…" Zarien muttered. She pulled her glossy hair up into the high ponytail that every Tashima sported as she walked down the hall towards the compound kitchen.

The Tashima clan was a large but little-known family, being relatively new. They were originally from Suna, but the whole clan migrated to Konoha about 50 years ago. No one really knew why. They were all rather powerful, with and extremely unique kekkei genkai. Every Tashima could transform into one animal, and that animal was different for everyone.

_Every Tashima except me, that is, _Zarien thought bitterly. _The reason that Father hates me._

_-()-_

_"What do you mean, you don't have it?" Tashima Yamin said angrily. A trembling 7 year-old Zarien loked up at her Father and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. A hand came out and hit her into a wall. "Speak, girl! Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open like an idiot!" Yamin Snarled. The terrified girl stood and whispered the dreaded words. "I-I Don't h-have it. I c-can't transform."_

_A scream rang through the air as blow after blow fell upon a small form. "You useless brat! What am I supposed to do with a powerless bastard like you!"_

_Eventually the screams faded. All that was left in the dark courtyard was the sobbing form of a little girl._

_A lovely woman with dark hair rushed out and gathered Zarien's bleeding form into her arms as she cried, stroking her arms and whispering, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry…"_

So, what do you think of my first chapter? Review and tell me!


	2. Drifting Lotus

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing! So ha.**

Author's note: Lee may be a little bit ooc here, but that's only because he is older, around 16, so he's more mellow, okay? Also, Thank- you to Scavnema, My one and only reviewer! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 2: Drifting Lotus**

Zarien snapped back to reality with a jolt. She leaned against the wall, raising shaking hands to her face. Her mouth opened slightly to emit a choked sob. She bit her lip to silence further sounds as tears rolled down her face.

A while later, a once again stoic Zarien took her place at the dining room table. She picked at her food. She didn't really feel that hungry anyways. Soon Zarien stood and left the room. She walked through the clear sunshine to her favorite place to train.

Even though Zarien had graduated the academy the previous year, she had no team. There had been an odd number of students, so there had been one person left out. That student had been Zarien.

She never quite understood why she had been chosen to be left team-less, but she could almost guaranty that it had something to do with her father.

After all, without a team there was no real way for her to really move forwards as a ninja. She couldn't enter the Chunnine exams, so there was no hope of her ever making it to Johninne level, now was there? _I'm sure that was his intention. After all, what better way to prove that I'm worthless?_

Zarien walked up to the first training post and stood before it, head bowed. She threw a couple of half-hearted punches at it, but, as usual, they did little damage.

Zarien just sighed, shaking her head. _I have no power to my hits. No wonder father thinks I suck at fighting. _She walked to the center of the clearing and stopped. She raised her arms and face towards the warm morning sun. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and dropped into her fighting stance.

She waited, one arm out before her, palm facing away, fingers pointing towards the ground. Her other hand was tucked at her hip, karate-style. Zarien shifted her feet, sliding one foot forwards, and leaning back on the other until it supported most of her weight.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she began to move, flowing through each move like water, never pausing. Every strike executed perfectly, hitting each imaginary enemy without a single flaw. Each move increased her speed, until Zarien was merely a blur of movement, then gradually slowing, until she came to a rest in exact same position she started in.

Zarien took a deep breath and smiled. She had never managed to pull that routine so flawlessly before. _A father said I would never be any good at fighting. _She smirked._ Well, I just proved him wrong._

-()-

Lee smiled as he walked towards his favorite training spot. "No one will be there at this time in the morning! I'll have the training ground all to myself!" And with that he picked up his pace, running towards his destination.

He skidded to a stop as he noticed the presence of another person. "Maybe I should leave. I might interrupt someone's training." Lee whispered to himself._ But I mind as well see who it is first._

Lee peered through the trees. All he saw was a tall girl wearing a small blue kimono top that came down to the middle of her thighs, with a pair of tight black shorts underneath. Bandages wrapped her wrists and ankles, and her headband was wrapped around her waist.

She was standing in the middle of the clearing, with her back to Lee and her arms and face raised towards the sun. _That's kind of a strange thing to do at 7:00 in the morning, _He mused. _She seems kind of familiar. I wonder where I know her from… For that matter, I wonder if she would like to train with me?_ Lee grinned, one foot raised to step into the clearing.

Suddenly the girl dropped into a fighting stance. Lee put his foot down and leaned forwards to watch.

Soon she was moving fast enough to rival Lee's own normal fighting speed. Lee blinked as she came to a stop, this time facing towards him. He noted with surprise that she had two different colour eyes. She straitened slowly and grinned. "I finally pulled it off! Alright!"

Just then a large man walked into the clearing, clapping slowly. "Very nice though I don't see how dancing will improve your dismal taijutsu." Yamin drawled. "Father." The girl nodded abruptly in the mans direction. Lee noticed that she stood her ground even though she was shaking in fear._ How can that man be her father when he obviously scares her? _Lee could not understand that at all. "Then perhaps I should teach you properly!" The man yelled, leaping towards her, fist raised. The girl tried to dodge his blow, but was hit anyways. She flew backwards, her head hitting the training post with a loud crack. Lee jumped in to stop the man before he really hurt her.

-()-

Zarien looked up, expecting another blow. Instead, she saw someone in green standing in front of her, as well as her father groaning on the ground, holding his jaw. "You brat! What are you doing, protecting that worthless piece of trash?" Her father snarled. "I am sorry, but I can not allow you to hurt your daughter for no reason." The strange boy said, or rather, stated.

_Why would he protect me? I don't even know him… _Zarien though before slipping into darkness…


	3. Petals of Red

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing! Ya.**

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update, if anyone actually cares. This is just a short chapter to tide you over until I get around to writing a proper chapter.

**Chapter 3: Petals of Red**

Lee leaned down before the girl, looking worried. He couldn't help but notice that she was rather lovely. _She's more beautiful than Sakura…_

And she was. Pale skin, marred only by the dark green slashes on her cheeks. That and the fall of sable hair that fell around her shoulders conspired to give her a deceiving appearance of delicacy. All together, rather appealing.

Lee heard a small groan escape the girl's lips as she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly, first starring at the ground before raising themselves to Lee's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. The girl flinched at the sound of his voice. "Um, ya, I'm fine…" She stuttered.

The girl stood up, leaning on the post behind her ever-so-slightly. "I have to go… Thank-you for your help…" She then jumped into the nearby trees.

"Wait!" Lee cried. "Your still…" Lee stopped. She was gone.

-()-

A dark shape flitted through the trees. It stopped, wavered, then jumped down to the base of the tree.

"Man, that was embarrassing. I had to be rescued by someone that I don't even know…" Zarien groaned. She leaned her head back against the tree and sighed. _Why did he save me from Father? No one else has ever bothered before…_

So there's my appallingly short chapter. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Any feedback is welcome, and I want honest opinions. So please review! (No flames though, please)


	4. A Second Chance to Bloom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So deal with it… **

Author's Note: Hello! Next chapter right here! Man, I am just so stunned with the great responses I've been getting lately. I really didn't think that I would get so many great reviews! Thank-you everyone!

**Chapter 3: A Second Chance to Bloom…**

One of the Tashima elders glanced up as footsteps tapped across the roof. "It would seem that Zarien has returned… That's good." He looked down at the man sitting across from him. "Yamin, I feel that I should talk to you about Zarien. You realize that she is more than capable of being a shinobi, do you not? We can no longer allow you to stifle her development as a ninja just because you dislike her. Is that understood?" Silence greeted him. "Is that understood, Yamin?" The thinly-hidden menace in his voice made it clear that he would not take no as an answer. Zarien's father bowed stiffly. "Hai…"

-()-

Zarien sighed as she opened the door of her house. Stepping in, she slipped out of her shoes before walking down the dark, silent hallway. She slid the kitchen door open, closing it softly so as not to alert anyone of her presence. Her mother looked up, looking surprised. "Oh, hello Zarien. Were you out training?" _She moves so silently… when did she learn how to do that? _"Hai, mother…" Zarien walked over to the rice pot sitting on the stove and scooped a bowl for herself, setting it down to search through a drawer for some chopsticks.

Tashima Maname just sighed. _She never talks to me anymore, ever since she graduated from the academy. I guess that not getting put on a team hit her pretty hard… Damn it, Yamin, why do you have to be so hard on her! It's my fault, not hers…_

Zarien, finally giving up on trying to find some chopsticks on her own, turned around to face her mother. "Hey mom, where's the chopsticks? I can't find the stupid things…" Maname smiled, looking melancholy. "In the drain tray, where they always are." Zarien looked a little sheepish. "Hehe… I knew that." As Zarien turned back to the counter Maname sighed. _That's the most she's talked to me in months…_

-()-

Zarien knocked on the door of her father's office. "Come in." She stepped inside the plain room, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me, Father?" Yamin nodded. "Yes. Come here."

Zarien stepped forwards cautiously. _I wonder what on earth he wants to talk to me about? I just hope that it has nothing to do with that incident yesterday…_

And this is where I'll leave off! (I'm so evil…) This chapter was supposed to be longer, but my inspiration kinda ran out… Anyways, I hope you like it!

(Please review! Honest comments, please. After all, Reviews inspire me to write!)


	5. A Second Chance to Bloom Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So deal with it…ya… **

Author's Note: Okay, not much to say this time, so… on with the story!

**Chapter 5: A Second Chance to Bloom, part two**

Zarien stood in enduring her Father's intense stare, feeling uneasy. However, you couldn't tell just by looking at her. She had trained herself from a young age to never show how she felt around anyone, because it inevitably led to her getting hurt somehow. From the outside she appeared to be the pinnacle of shinobi composure, solitary and unconcerned. But to those few people who knew her well, she seemed forlorn, lost in the pain carefully hidden behind mirrored eyes.

Facing her Father, however, the mask did not falter. The Elder sitting to one side of the room noted this with a satisfied nod. _Good. That composure will be useful in the future. _Zarien turned, bowing to the elder. "Konichiwa, Takisa-sama." Takisa nodded in greeting. Only then did Zarien turn to acknowledge her father. "You wished to see me, Father?"

Yamin inwardly seethed at being forced to do this. _Damn you, Takisa. She doesn't deserve this chance. _Forcing his face into something resembling stoicism, he began to speak. "Zarien, you have been determined to be… adequate as a ninja. As such, you have been placed on a team. You will be the fourth member, as your new sensei has agreed to accept an additional student. However, should you be unable to keep up with your new team, you will be withdrawn. Is that understood?"

Zarien reeled with surprise, inwardly shocked at what she was hearing. She was actually being out on a team? As the words sunk in, she felt happiness flood through every part of her being. Barely managing to keep her ecstatic grin off her face, she calmly bowed. "Hai, Father. If I may ask, when am I to meet my new sensei?"

"Tomorrow. Dismissed."

-()-

Lee's face glowed with excitement at the news that a new teammate would be joining them tomorrow. "I can't wait to meet him!" His glee was cut short as Neji's curt voice said "Weren't you listening? Our new teammate… is A GIRL." "Ya. God, you really need to learn to listen, Lee." Tenten piped in. "Ah, ya, um… Sorry." Lee flushed with embarrassment. _Man, nice way to embarrass yourself, Lee. Real smooth._

So, that's my chapter. Hope you liked it. By the way, Merry Christmas everyone!


	6. Beneath the Skin

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I would be writing this?**

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. Life was hectic(Damn Life…)

Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Winter-Rae, because you've reviewed every chapter, right from the beginning. Thank-you so much!

**Chapter 6: Beneath the Skin**

Lee paced, unable to keep still. He was so exited about meeting his new teammate; he couldn't keep still. _I wonder what she'll be like? For that matter, I wonder who she is…_

For some reason, he just couldn't get the girl he had met the day before out of his head. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. _I've probably seen her around town or something. Maybe that's were I recognize her from. Well, in any case, I'll figure it out sooner or later, I guess._

Lee was jolted by his thoughts as he heard Gai-sensei announce that their new teammate was here. He grinned. _Finally! I get to know who my new teammate is!_

-()-

_(Earlier that day…)_

Zarien couldn't stay still. Even though it was only 3:00 in the morning, She had already showered, dressed, brushed her hair, and was now pacing around her room impatiently. She couldn't sleep, couldn't stay still. She had too many thoughts swirling around her mind. Her insecurity was like a demon, whispering doubts into her ear.

_What if I can't keep up with my new team? What if my new sensei is worse than father? What if…_

She shook her head. _What am I thinking? This isn't going to do me any good. But still… _Zarien shook her head violently, clenching her fists. "Damn it! Even if my sensei is like father, I won't let that stop me. Not this time…"

She walked out of her room, moving carefully so as not to wake anyone. She slipped out of the house, heading once again to the training ground. Flitting through the trees in the dark required concentration, but still couldn't block out the traitorous voice in her head, the voice of her doubts. _You aren't good enough. You'll fail at this, just like everything else. Why do you even bother? Just let yourself be swept along by fate. It's less painful than trying…_

Jumping in front of one of the training posts, she stood, panting. _You're not good enough. You're not good enough. Just give up… _

"Shut UP!" Zarien screamed, punching the post in front of her violently. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Each cry was followed by a vicious punch to the post.

-()-

Zarien sat panting. She felt drained, but she felt that it was worth it. The voice was gone, for now. The effort needed to banish the voice again had been enormous. The shattered training post at her back attested to that fact.

Well, that was my chapter for now! I hope you like it. Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Hide From the Light Until You

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

Author's Note: Not much to say, except… enjoy!

Recommended Song: By Myself- Linkin Park

**Chapter 7: Hide From the Light Until You See the Shadows**

Zarien sighed. She was nice and warm in the sunlight, but… _Damn. I guess I have to get up now. I need to get home… damn! _She stretched and stood up, yawning. She felt pleasantly sleepy, but she knew she would have to have her wits about her when she got home.

_I would really rather not make a fool of myself in front of my new sensei._

-()-

Soft footsteps tapped on the roof as Zarien swung onto her bedroom windowsill. _Oh, good. It's only 6:00. No-one is going to be wondering where I am. _She stepped onto the floor, closing the window behind her. Walking into her bathroom, she grabbed her hairbrush before going to stand in front of her mirror. Taking one look at herself, she grimaced and turned around and turned the shower on.

Resting her head against the cool tile of the shower wall, Zarien closed her eyes, thinking back on the last few days. _I wonder why Takisa-san made Father get me a team. It couldn't be because he actually thought I was a good shinobi, could it? After all, I'm not that strong. My speed is good, but what use is speed if you don't have the power to back it up?_

_My jutsus are not very good, but, my chakra control is "exceptional" to quote Iruka-sensei. Not that it does me much good, since I don't know any good jutsus. Why on earth did Takisa-san bother?_

Shaking her head, Zarien turned off the now-cold water. Wrapping herself in a towel, she dressed absently, grabbing her headband on the way out.

-()-

Yamin repressed a smirk as he watched Zarien's new "sensei". _Ha! I can't believe that **He's** a Jonine What a joke! Still, it works out to my advantage. A taijutsu master is the worst possible person that Zarien could ever train under. There's no way that she will be able to keep up with her new "team". _A dark smirk was the only indication of his thoughts.

So, ya! Sorry about taking so long to update. I was gone all weekend, and I've been sick all month. So, now you have my pitiful reason. I hope that this chapter will tide you over until I can muster the strength to write a proper chapter.


	8. Life, Death, and Everything Else in Betw

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Still don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry about my crappy last chapter. This one will be better, promise.

Recommended song: Nobody's listening – Linkin Park

**Chapter 8: Life, Death, and Everything Else in Between**

Walking down the hallway towards her Father's office, Zarien was having a hard time trying to hide her excitement. _I can't believe that I'm going to meet my new team today! I hope that my sensei is not too demanding._ Zarien sobered._ Well, even if he is…_

Walking purposefully towards the door, she stopped, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. _I won't let that stop me. Not this time…_

-()-

A soft knocking was heard coming from the door. "Ah, I see that Zarien has arrived." Yamin drawled softly. "Shall I call her in?" Gai nodded quickly. _The sooner I get away from this guy, the better. He gives me the creeps. _

"Very well." Turning to the door, his long, blond hair sweeping behind him impressively, Yamin smirked before calling, "Come in, Zarien." The quiet sound of the paper screen door sliding open was the only thing that disturbed the silence.

Gai leaned forwards, eager to see his new student. _Yamin didn't tell me anything about her other than her name, and that she's a girl. I wonder what her specialty is. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Gai could barely hide his surprise when he saw his new student. The tall, slender girl looked like she would be better suited to being a geisha than a shinobi. Her delicate frame looked like it wouldn't even be able to move at a decent speed. _I have a feeling that she is going to be completely hopeless. _He was about to dismiss her as utterly mediocre when she looked up. Gai nearly fell over in shock.

The look that she gave him was so intimately familiar. That look of determination, seen so often on Lee's face, but with something more to it. Then it clicked. The almost vicious look told him: _Don't Underestimate Me. _

He nodded slowly, breathing a sigh of relief when she diverted that intense look away from him. _She has spirit to her, I'll give her that. _

-()-

_A while later…_

"Well Zarien, we're almost there. Nervous about meeting your new team?" Gai grinned at the almost silent girl. _No, ya think? Of course I'm frikin' nervous. _ "Ya, a little bit. But I'm sure that I'll get over it." Zarien smiled slightly up at her sensei. _But, I can deal with it. After all, not much can be worse than being in the same room as Father when he's mad. This is nothing. _

Suddenly they were in a small training area, already occupied by three other people. Zarien looked them over, analyzing them for whatever information she could get.

First was a boy with long, ebony hair tied back about halfway down. His arrogant stance and impassive face, along with pupiless lavender eyes, instantly identified him as a Hyuga. _I have a feeling that I'm going to have to watch out for that one. _

Next was a pretty girl with an open face. Her large brown eyes gave the illusion of harmless cuteness, but Zarien wasn't fooled. This girl could fight. _Nice try, but you can't fool someone who plays the same game._

Seeing that she had gathered everything she could about these people from looking at them, she turned her attention to the last person with a smirk. Shock, however, quickly banished it from her face. _Holy. Crap. I-it's the guy who saved my ass from my Dad. What is He doing here? _

Looking at the tall boy in slight shock, she couldn't help but notice that he was kinda cute. With his bowl-cut and big, black eyes, he had a kind of… innocence… to him that most other boys his age lacked. Noticing that he was looking at her with the same shock that she felt, she blushed slightly. "Ummm. Hi?"

-()-

Lee couldn't believe what he was seeing. His new teammate was the same girl that he helped a few days ago.

Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm kinda bummed out that no one reviewed my last chapter, but I guess that it must have really sucked. So, please review, cuz reviews make me happy, and a happy me writes more! Also, if anyone wants to see a picture of Zarien, theirs a link to a picture I drew of her on my profile.


	9. A Specter of Hidden Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and never will, Unfortunately…**

Author's Note: Please don't kill me for not updating for so long! We kinda had a family emergency, so I had to stay at my Grandparents house, and they don't have internet. And we're moving. That plus a really bad case of writers block is my excuse for not updating for so long. Ya…

Also, this chapter is set about a month after the last chapter. But don't worry, everything that happened in that time will be explained…

Recommended Song:

**Chapter 9: A Specter of Hidden Power**

Zarien groaned softly as the pale morning light woke her. _I don't want to get up yet… _She rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when something occurred to her.

_Wait a sec,_ She thought, _why is their sun in my room? I closed the window last night before I went to sleep._

Opening one eye, she peered up over her shoulder to the window. After a moment, the tall figure leaning on her windowsill waved at her cheerfully. "Good morning Zarien-chan!" called a grinning Lee.

"Agggg! Lee, what are you doing in my window!?" yelled Zarien. To say she was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. _Why are you at my window at 6:00 am?!_

Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a private thought came out as a half-strangled yell. Lee looked hurt, but perked up as he remembered something. "But Zarien-chan, you said yesterday that you wanted to do some extra training today."

"Ya, well, last time I checked, training didn't include scaring the crap out of your teammate first thing in the morning." Zarien grumbled in his general direction as she climbed out of bed. "Well, you also said to come wake you up if you weren't out of bed by 6:00, soooo…" Lee stated, quite oblivious to the state of half-dress his teammate was in.

So, quite understandably, he was somewhat surprised when the window was shut in his face.

-()-

Standing with his face two inch's from a pair of wooden shutters, Lee wondered what had made his teammate do that. Well, he wondered until about two seconds later, when he heard Zarien's voice from the other side of the aforementioned shutters, "At least give me a chance to get dressed properly!"

Lee blushed furiously. _How rude of me! I should have realized that Zarien-chan wouldn't be ready to go right away!_ Turning around and dropping cross-legged to the ground, he blushed even more as he realized just _how_ unready Zarien had been. _She was barely dressed, and I just stood there chatting! She must think I'm such a pervert now!_

Lee hadn't realized that he had been spacing until he heard someone start to laugh. Looking up, he saw Zarien standing there, hand on hip and clearly ready to go. "Man, you would not believe how much you were just blushing!" Zarien chuckled. Lee jumped up and was about to start apologizing profusely, until Zarien came over and laid a slim finger against his lips. "Don't worry about apologizing, Lee. I know you didn't mean to be rude."

Oblivious to the fact that Lee was blushing even more now, Zarien jumped to one of the trees surrounding the Tashima compound. Glancing behind her, she said, "Are you coming, Lee?" Before jumping off.

Shaking his head, Lee jumped after her. _She really forgives people easily. I really don't think she's capable of holding a grudge…_Lee smiled. _She certainly is amazing._

And that's where I leave you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think a certain green beast is falling for our little lady here, no? Tell me what you think!


	10. A Rare Moment of Happiness

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this?**

Author's Note: Hi. Okay, everyone's probably annoyed at me, but moving really kills your inspiration along with summer(Don't ask me why). Anyways, one with the story!

This Chapter is dedicated to All the people who have waited so patently for this chapter. Thank-you!

**Chapter 10: A Time of Rare Happiness**

Walking home after sunset, Zarien thought over the events of the day, and the month just past. Things were strange now, but Zarien didn't mind. In this case, strange meant good. Or, at least better than they had been before.

She felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in years.

-()-

_Once Zarien recovered from the shock of her new teammate, she noticed that Gai was speaking. "…and that is everyone on the team. Any questions?" _

_"Um, ya… I'm sorry, but I was kinda spacing and didn't hear what you were saying. Could you repeat that?" She asked, feeling really stupid. A barely smothered snicker from the Hyuga, accompanied by a snide comment, made her feel ever more so._

_Gai just laughed and started to repeat the introductions. "Well, first is Neji." He said, pointing to the long-haired boy. "Next is Tenten." This time, the girl in pink._

_"And finally, My precious Lee!!!!" (Insert random rant of youth here- )_

_Zarien turned to the boy that she now knew as Lee, trying her best to ignore her ranting sensei. "Hey, Lee, I never really got the chance to thank you for helping me out the other day. So, Thank-you." _

And that was how their friendship got started.

-()-

Thinking back on this, Zarien couldn't help but smile. A little more than a month ago she would never have even dreamed of having such a good friend. Now she had three.

-()-

After training, Zarien turned to Lee. "Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? We could go find Neji and Tenten and go for lunch." _Besides, I'm starving! I can't believe we accidentally skipped breakfast. _Not giving poor Lee a chance to reply, She grabbed his arm and started for town.

A few minutes later, and they had stopped in front of the large(and slightly intimidating) Hyuga compound gates. Before either of the guards could speak, Zarien had asked "Hi. Could you get Neji? Tell him Zarien wants him to come for lunch." The slightly baffled guard nodded and jumped off.

A short time later the guard re-appeared, Neji in tow. "Hi Neji! Want to come for lunch?" A unusually happy Zarien asked. Neji, looking slightly surprised, nodded.

As both boys were pulled off abruptly, the female guard looked at the other and said "It's so nice to finally see Neji with some friends…"

-()-

After retrieving Tenten, the group had headed to a small teashop/restaurant that Tenten had recommended. Once everyone had ordered and started eating, talking, and generally hanging out, Zarien had sort of drifted half into thought. Looking at the people sitting with her, she just couldn't stop herself from smiling. _These people are all my friends, even their all so different from me and each other._

Looking first to Tenten, smiling and looking just as pretty as always, Zarien again lapsed into thought._ First there's Tenten. So pretty, kind, and generous. Although, I definitely wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her weapons jutsu._

_And next there's Neji. _She thought, looking at the calm, collected boy sitting near the window. _He used to be so cold towards me, but now we get along really well._

Finally, there was Lee. _Lee. What would I have done without you, Lee? If you hadn't stepped in that time with my Father, I have little doubt that he would have seriously hurt me, or worse. And now, your always around, the rock at my back, the friend at my side. I'm so glad I've met you._

_All of you. _

Well, that's my chapter for ya. I hope you all enjoy this, and I'll try to update more often. Tell me what you think, good, bad, or in between. See ya next time!


	11. And so it Goes

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Author's Note: Okay, sorry about not updating for so long. I just couldn't figure out what to write. I'm kinda making this up as I go along, so sometimes I get stuck. However, I have developed a plan of what's going to happen for awhile, so hopefully I will be updating much faster.

**Chapter 11: And so it Goes…**

After lunch, Zarien decided to head for home. She couldn't say why, as she usually avoided home for as long as possible. Maybe it was the rain and increasing cold that drove her home.

Although the weather had never bothered her before, Zarien soon found herself walking through the front gates of the compound. Nodding to the guards, she hurried across the courtyard and into the relative warmth of the main hall.

After removing her shoes, she headed to her room.

-()-

Walking through the dark halls towards the kitchen, Zarien's thoughts flashed to her mother._ It must be terrible to be stuck here all the time, all…_ Zarien's thoughts trailed off as a wave of guilt suddenly hit her.

_Alone…_

-()-

Maname looked up from where she sat, hearing Zarien slide open the door to the small family room. Smiling at her daughter, she beckoned Zarien over to the place where she sat. _What a beautiful girl you have grown to be, Zarien! How I wish Mizutsuchi could see you now…_

-()-

"Konichiwa, Kaa-san." Zarien smiled as she greeted her mother. Sitting down at the table across from her mother, she glanced at the large crimson scroll in the middle of the table. Looking from the scroll to her mother's tranquille face, Zarien felt somewhat confused. Why did her mother have such a large scroll?

_Well, I suppose that it's probably from Kaa-san's time as a shinobi. I wonder why she has it out. Dad will get really angry if he sees it…_

Zarien couldn't help but feel a little uneasy around the scroll. After all, it was something from her mother's past career. Not that Zarien had a problem with that. But her father did.

He seemed to really hate the fact that her mother had ever been a shinobi. Not that it really surprised Zarien. Her father hated the very idea of a woman having any kind of power. He seemed to think that all women should be happy as housewives, and nothing more.

_Hmmm. Not that some of the most powerful ninja of all time were women. Not at all…_ Zarien snickered. _I wonder what Tsunade-sama would think of that…_

-()-

Maname looked across the table at Zarien's face, finding amusement in the look of obvious curiosity on her daughter's face. As she started to speak, Zarien's head rose slowly, looking her right in the eyes.

Gesturing towards the crimson scroll on the table, Maname spoke. "This scroll is for you, Zarien. As my mother passed it to me, so it passes to you." As Zarien slowly picked up the scroll, Maname continued.

"This gift is for you and your daughter after you. You must burn it should you ever be captured, lest its contents fall into the wrong hands."

Standing up and walking slowly behind Zarien, Maname knelt behind her. Reaching over her daughter's shoulders, she placed her delicate hand over Zarien's where it held the scroll. "Zarien, this is my gift to you, because you are the only child I will ever have, and would ever want. I want you to have this because I love you more than anything else left to me in this world. I hope you know that."

Maname slowly slid her hands around her daughter in a tight embrace. Zarien stiffened slightly before turning around to return the hug.

-()-

After a while of hugging, Maname let go of Zarien, leaning back slightly. Both women had tears in their eyes. They both reached up simultaneously, brushing away the other's tears. This caused them both to start laughing, thereby breaking the tension.

_Kami, Mizutsuchi, but does she ever laugh like you!_

Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it. By the way, I need some feedback from everybody. In the upcoming chapters, Zarien's team will be going on a mission. I need mission ideas, people! Just keep in mind that they _are_ all still genien.

Also, can anyone guess who Mizutsuchi is? See ya all next time!


	12. The Dawning of Change

Disclaimer: See previous 11 chapters

**Disclaimer: See previous 11 chapters.**

Author's Note: And here I am again!

**Chapter 12: Unknown Gifts**

The next morning Zarien woke to the sound of heavy rain. She turned over to look at the alarm clock resting on the floor next to her narrow futon. _5:00. _She groaned softly, then rolled silently out of bed and onto her feet. _Why am I incapable of sleeping in to a decent time?_

The slight shock of the cold floor on her bare feet served to drive away the last vestiges of sleepiness plaguing Zarien. Standing up gracefully, she walked over to her small closet, pulling out her standard clothing. Tossing them onto her futon, she began to get dressed. I

Sitting back down on her futon, Zarien noticed the scarlet scroll resting on her small writing desk. The scroll being the only object in her room with any real colour, it kinda stuck out. Forgetting for a moment why she had the scroll, Zarien walked over to it, picking it up.

She was about to open it, when she remembered what her mother had said the night before about the same scroll.

-()-

_"Zarien, although I give you this gift now, it is not to be opened until my death. This is very important. Please do not forget." Although this request confused her, Zarien agreed._

-()-

Remembering her promise, Zarien set the scroll in her desk drawer. Terribly tempting as it was, Zarien could never bring herself to betray her Mother's trust.

Looking back at the scroll's hiding place regretfully, She sighed, stood up, and left for her team's training grounds.

-()-

Upon reaching the team's meeting place, Zarien was surprised to see everyone already there. As soon as her sensei saw her, he called everyone over.

"Alright everyone! In two hours time we will be leaving for our first long-range mission with Zarien! This mission could take up to a month, so I want all of you to go home and get prepared!"

The team nodded and dashed off before Gai could start on a "youthful" rant.

-()-

Having already packed her supplies, Zarien stood nervously before her father's study door. Pushing away her fear, she knocked softly. She was answered swiftly. "Come in."

Opening the door, Zarien steeled herself for the upcoming confrontation. Closing the door behind her, she turned around and bowed. Waiting for her presence to be acknowledged she schooled herself into the Zen-like state of calm she used in tense situations. When she was at last allowed to speak, she was the perfect example of shinobi composure.

Her father continued writing for a few more seconds before looking up at Zarien. "Well, what do you want?" he snapped, looking somewhat irritated. Zarien bowed again, then told her father that she would be gone on a mission for up to a month. Waiting to be dismissed, she fought down a rising surge of panic._ Why am I getting all nervous? It's not like he can stop me from going._

"Father, I will be going on a mission that may last up to a month. Is this acceptable?" She asked, making sure that her attitude conveyed the utmost respect. Zarien tensed as her father paused. "You may go. I expect you to keep up and, as hard as I know this is for you, do _try_ to not destroy our family's reputation, hm?" Looking back down at his paperwork, he dismissed her.

As happy as Zarien was that she was being allowed to go, Yamin's last comment had still hurt. _Well, I guess I'm just going to have to prove him wrong._

**Done! Sorry about the long wait, but my computer wasn't working. So, anyways, this is where things are going to start to get interesting. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
